Transporting particulate ferromagnetic material at a controlled rate, ordinarily performed by standard mechanical augers, is complicated by agglomoration of the particles and by binding of the screw auger in its enclosing tube by material packing into the clearances between the tips of the flight and the inner surface of the tube and by packing into the auger itself ultimately forming a cylinder with no further forwarding.